Fallen Angel from Heaven
by angel-from-hell-n
Summary: Sasuke just wanted to be alone...he never thought he should take care of an Angel among all things on the earth! or to be exact, a DIRTY MOUTH ANGEL! SasuNaru M for language and stuff...
1. Chapter 1

Hello! It's nice to see you in a new story :) this is the only chapter I wrote for this fiction, but the theme is ready to be written. Read it and tell me what did you think about it, and if you liked it let me know. Enjoy!

* * *

…**Angel from Heaven…**

**...Chapter 1...**

Sasuke Uchiha rushed out of the tavern irritably. He was so drunk and annoyed because his perverted uncle had argued about the company which he was running for him…again.

"Kakashi you fucking pushover…" he thought furiously as he started the engine and drove away as fast as he could.

He didn't usually get drunk not because of his tolerance of alcohol, no! Hell no! He usually didn't get drunk because there was nothing to get drunk for. He had the life he wanted, he had a comfy house, he always driving in the car he always wanted to have and he had a job which he enjoyed doing it.

He was perfect in his own little world. But any outsider would consider it a little odd, whenever they reflected about the Uchiha. For example, he was living in a small house in suburb, but he had the latest version of Ferrari. Although he was only a simple employee, he always wore the expensive mark and priceless perfumes.

See? His life was puzzling his neighbors, but he wouldn't give a fuck about them. It was his life for God's sake!

Off the subject!

He was driving in the road, the one which was supposed to lead him to his empty lonely home. He adored his house. He loved his solitude. It was the only place he could call his home.

His sight was getting blurry gradually because of the alcohol. He pushed the gas pedal harder. He needed to be home before he passes out behind the wheel. He turned his radio on without moving his glance off the road. His favorite song was playing. He pushed the volume button, raised the music sound up. Maybe that could help to make him more conscious.

I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared

Sasuke couldn't help thinking about himself whenever this song always was playing. It was like they were telling his story.

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

The sky growled. Black clouds coved the starry sky like a cotton blanket.

The sky rumbled again.

It was a little weird though. He had fallowed the weather broadcast this morning. They should have a sunny day and starry night for a week. The speed of gathering of the dark clouds was another mystery as well. But Sasuke's state of mind didn't care about the eccentric phenomenon. Instead:

"Perfect! Just fucking perfect!" Sasuke cursed under his breath. If it got rainy, he doubt he could get home tonight in his drunk state. The last thing he needed was a blurry front glass and slippery road.

Sasuke would not be in a good mood if he gets drunk.

'I hope that you burn to bone in hell Kakashi…' he thought heatedly.

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Roar of thunder could be heard from the heavens again. But to Sasuke's relief, the rain didn't come after.

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shed but I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

Something extraordinary happened out of blue.

A straight of light rushed out, tearing the heart of the gloomy clouds and a single shiny dot slide through the luminosity. But before it landed on the ground it stopped in mid air. Suddenly the mysterious light disappeared, leaving the gleaming dot alone. It seemed that the bright spot tried to get through the thick clouds, but they were rejecting it by sending thunder in its direction!

Sasuke was watching all this in his immobile black car with surprise and amazement; he had parked his car aside the road as soon as he observed what happened. The music was still blasting and shaking the car's windows.

'_I'm too drunk… I'm imagining things…'_ he thought as he rubbed his eyes with back of his hand. And put his forehead on the wheel. He pulled the air into his lungs deeply several times and tried to concentrate and calm himself.

He opened his eyes again and lifted his head up. Nope… he was still dreaming… he could still see the shiny spot floating in the air while the thunderbolts were chasing it.

'_Does my mind tricking me?'_ Sasuke really didn't know. He wasn't that drunk in his opinion. He just drank two and a half of the bottles! The only thing he could do was checking out to be sure he was imagining things right? He didn't know why he wanted so badly to know what that thing was floating in the air.

He always believed: "curiosity killed the cat". He really did and still does. However, this was his first time in his lifetime he wanted to know something this much. It was like something that he couldn't put himself on within him was making him to go there and see something that he should see.

He pushed the gas pedal and drove straight to the area, never broke his gaze from the shiny spot. Suddenly he saw one of the thunders hit the bright spot. He observed it getting closer and closer to the earth like a feather floating in the air.

He hit the pedal till the end. There was a beeping sound which was telling him that he had crossed the legal speed. He didn't care either. He wasn't the champion of the country in speed rally for nothing.

He drove in the direction which he guessed that the shiny spot would have landed. He hit the break harshly as he arrived at the destined area. The dust engulfed his care completely. He turned the engine off and unfastened the sit belt slowly.

He could see the shiny spot closer now. It was in the shape of a human. It was too bright to make any comment on it, Sasuke thought.

'_Are those wings?'_ Sasuke tried to guess as he narrowed his eyes in concentration. His vision was waving again. He slapped himself on the cheek lightly, only to make himself focus.

It seemed that the figure was hurt roughly, because it had clutched something, as if it was its shoulder, and was cursing loudly.

Sasuke could hear _his_ voice. It was melodic to his ears. What a shame those ugly words had to be voiced with that charming tune.

Sasuke took a breath and put his hand on the door handle. He was in doubt: should he stay in the car? Or should he go to see the creature a little more closely?

The sound had proved him that he wasn't dreaming, and that thing in front of his was real. But… what if it attacks him?

Sasuke picked the lock ordered under the driver's sit and opened the door quietly. The night was so cool that made him a little sober. He moved slowly to the creature in front of him, careful not to make any sound.

It was a little odd that there was light without any source around the creature, although it was a pitch black night. It didn't take time for Sasuke that the strange light was coming from that thing! Good for Sasuke though. He could see him without difficulty now.

The creature was still cursing, none the less. It was so busy shouting and cursing that hadn't noticed that there was car had stopped only few feet away from him and a man approaching him in a snail pace.

"… Bitch! Bastard! Motherfucker! You hear me Asuma? Son of a bitch! Fucker! Let me in! Let me in! I want to come back at once! You assface! Asshole! Asscracker! Ass bag! Asslick! ERRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!' the man was screaming from top of his lungs and swearing heatedly and tried to move his WINGS, but instead he shouted in pain and stretched his wings on the ground, continuing cursing the God knows who.

Sasuke was right. _He_ was hurt and was clutching his _shoulder_, trying to stop the silver liquid flooding out of it.

He could see the huge feathery wings now visibly. They were so white that even the brightest and whitest thing on earth would look dirty beside them. The man's back was facing him but he could see the most beautiful sunny short hair shining a little in the dark. Everything on him was glinting.

He was taken in by the dirty mouth man's beauty that didn't see the small rock in front of his foot. Hi kicked unwillingly the small stone. Unfortunately for him it was the time that the man with wings got silent for taking a breath. As soon as he heard the faint sound, he turned around quickly with fear and anger in his eyes. His face was flushed and His wings moved upward and took a gesture like he was going to attack him.

"Who the hell you are, _human_?" he asked furiously. He took the huge sword out from its sheath which was dangling around his left side of his waist.

Sasuke was as talkative as a wall. He was scared shitless right now.

He gathered himself and moved his eyes from the awfully sharp sword in the man's grip and looked slowly upward. His eyes traveled on the slim but muscular chest, then pinky puffy lips and then…

He was now looking into the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

"What are you looking at ass hat human? Haven't you ever seen an angel before?" the angel's voice was a bit mocking.

'_An angel…'_ suddenly everything felt too much for him. His heart was racing and banging in front of his ribs and his head suddenly heated up.

And then…

Hi did the most unUchiha thing …

He fainted.

* * *

Poor poor Sasuke! Now his perfect world is going to shatter! With a dirty mouth Angel! XD

It was a bit of song fic. The only thing I put that lyrics in this chapter was it gave me the idea of this story.

How was it? Did you like it? Only your reviews will encourage me to write this fic ;) the more you review, the sooner I'll update the chapters :D

Thanks for reading!

…Angel from Hell…


	2. Chapter 2

…**Angel from Heaven…**

Sasuke woke up, with a huge headache, in his bed in the next morning.

'My lovely soft bed…' Sasuke's mind thought as he snuggled more under his silky dark blue covers, putting his hand under his pillow and hugging it closer to his face, inhale the light scent of tuberose with delight.

Suddenly it clicked. He jumped and sat straight in his bed with eyes wide open, which in reaction he felt his brain was coming out of his mouth. He growled and closed his eyes in pain.

"My bed! The bed! How did I get here?' he push his thin fingers into his jet black hair and racked his brain.

The last nights memories all flashed in his mind altogether.

Talked to Kakashi… being drunk… driving home…The sky… the thunder… shiny spot in the air… big white wings… blond hair… the sword… blue eyes…

"The Angel!" his breath caught in his throat, his eyes shot open. His heart was racing and beating uncomfortably against his rib cage.

Was it real? Did he meet an angle? AN ANGLE? Those _things_ weren't real! They don't exist! This is the real world, not a childish and stupid fairy tale!

He was drunk last night for fuck's sake! DRUNK!

"Yeah that must be it…Pff… an angel…" he scoffed and shook his head. He clenched his eyed and pressed the bridge of his nose.

Then, how he was in his bed? He couldn't remember anything about arriving to his house.

"These are just the side effects." He thought loudly, more like trying to reassure himself with logical phenomenon… the things that may make some sense…

"What a stupid hangover…and this headache is so troublesome…" he growled and pushed the covers away, then he stood up smoothly, trying to ignore his throbbing head an focusing on his steps. The last thing he needed was a broken vest or a broken member of his body. He made his way to the kitchen slowly, trying to balance himself with leaning his hand on the wall while walking.

He searched his medicine cupboard.

'No aspirin.' He thought as he sighed lightly and closed the door. He knew that if he hadn't any in his kitchen, he wouldn't have it anywhere.

He smiled to himself as he thought about the plan B: his paradise.

He walked to the small door which would lead him to his small but gorgeous garden. He had plant the trees and flowers with his own hands.

He adored this part of his house very much.

When he saw the house for the first time, the huge back yard, the earth was dry and vacant. But he could change that, and he did eventually during the past five years…the time he decided to leave his family and stand on his own feet.

'It brings the fucking old memories every time I think about the "Heaven"…' he thought with irritation as he put his hand on the handle of the small woody door and pushed it opened slightly.

The bright and warm sunlight washed over his pale face as the mixed scent of summer flowers filled his lunges. He narrowed his eyes till his sight used to the bright and faint yellow illumination.

He stood still as he saw a huge figure in his garden. His heart skipped a little with excitement and fear. Who could that be? He hadn't heard of anything unusual around the area…no rubbery… no sight of the violence…no breaking in… nothing…

He saw the HUGE hands of the creature stretched in an odd way.

"You can sit there if you want, but don't piss on me or I'll bit your head off, deal?" he heard the awfully familiar melodic voice, which fallowed by a chirping sound.

Now, as his sight got clearer, the shape of the gigantic figure was getting more logical. Talking about logic… the big hands were more looking like… like… were they WINGS?

Sasuke blinked… once… twice… three times… nope… they were wings… definitely two enormous white feathery WINGS!

He was petrified… the last night's memories floated in his head again.

The bird on the figure's shoulder chirped and flapped its tiny wings.

"What?... who is starring at me?" the man with the wings asked the bird as he turned around.

Light ocean blue met midnight black. The time stopped as he saw the light smile formed on the pink lips.

"Oh you awake at last." He said as his wings gathered downwards and sauntered towards him.

Sasuke's mind wasn't working properly… he was speechless… his headache was long forgotten…

"You passed out last night on me. Are you alright now?" he was standing few centimeters far before him by now.

Sasuke could see his appearance with more detail now. His body was slim but muscular, which was covered with unearthly delicate bronze skin. It was like one of Michael Ange master piece… no flaw… no crack…He was almost nude, but his private part was covered with a simple creamy material. His feet were bare also. Two huge feathery wings were moving very lightly and slightly behind his back. They seemed heavy in Sasuek's eyes but the man in front of him didn't look bothered. They appeared so smooth that Sasuke wanted to touch them. It wasn't a good idea, was it?

His eyes moved on the huge sword, which looked very heavy and was hanging around his waist leisurely.

And his face…

Three faint lines, looking like whiskers in Sasuke's opinion, were located on his bony cheeks. The long golden spiky bangs were all over his forehead. Sasuke wasn't found of pink color but in this case it was definitely used wisely. His jaw line was bony, smooth but sharp. Those endless blue eyes was drowning him in… the lashed were long and massy. The two elegant blond brows were located above his eyes.

Gorges… abso-fucking-lutely gorges…

"Do you understand me? Do I scare you?" the blonde man asked with disappointment. Was it only Sasuke or the eye color of those beautiful orbs got darker a little?

'Say something! Say something!' Sasuke's mind was screaming, demanding him to talk. But what he could say? He opened his mouth and closed it… again opened it but closed it… opened and closed… opened and closed… opened and closed… opened and closed…

"Hahahahaha… you look funny." Oh how Sasuke was addicted to the man's voice. His heart always jumped in his chest whenever he heard that pleasant-sounding of his.

"You are an angel!" Sasuke's tongue rolled around his mouth and the words jumped out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"I am… am I not?" the angel mocked him, his eyes shone in mischief. Sasuke almost slapped his head for his stupid sentence. Of course he was an angel! No normal human have wings on their back!

The angel chuckled. "what's your name?" he cooked his head as he waited for an answer.

"Sasuke!" his answer was so fast that made one of the elegance blond brows raised up slowly.

'What the hell is wrong me?' He screamed in his mind at himself. He was Sasuke damn Uchiha!

"Well…nice to meet you, Sasuke. I'm…" the angel stopped talking all of a sudden. Sorrow washed over his cute features as his wings fell down completely.

An uncomfortable silence fell between those two.

"I don't have a name." he continued after few tense minutes, with a genuine smile. His wings go up again and stretched a little. Still Sasuke could feel a little depression in his voice.

"What about 'dobe'?" Sasuke said with a smirk. His bastard self kicked in again. He was getting use to the presence of this uninvited guest, although he was still in surprise and _still_ couldn't believe in his own eyes. He wasn't a nice person whether it was a hot angel or human or whatever. Why should he be a pleasant being now?

The small smile disappeared and a snare quickly took its place. The angel's eyes Narrowed and his wings stretched like an eagle wants to dive for its prey.

"Watch your tongue, you motherfucker, fuckstick, fucktard, fucknut, fuckhole, fuchface, fuckboy, fuchass human!" the angel snared. "I knew your kind very well you son of bitch! So I wouldn't mess around if I were you, dickhead, or I'll _kill_ you, you dirty _human_!"

"For an angel, you sure got a dirty mouth. Shouldn't your KIND be innocent and polite, DOBE?" although his smirk stretched on his handsome face, she was shitless. He didn't predict that his joke would cause such reaction from the angel.

"You…You…You bitch!" his hand moved to catch his sword, but it was held in the midair by another hand which wasn't belonged to Sasuke or the angel.

The bird was disappeared. Instead…

"Ma ma, Sasuke… is that your way to talk to a sexy hot angel? I'm really disappointed." the gray hair man stated and he shook his head.

The angel's summer sky blue eyes got wide as he heard the familiar voice which he knew by heart. He turned around with a surprised expression and a huge smile.

"It's nice to see you again, my favorite student. It's been what… 2000 years?" The man said with a kindness in his eyes and a small smile.

"You!" The angel shouted with happiness and tackled the man down and hugged him tightly.

Sasuke watched the scene with astonishment! His head was exploding! What just happened?

* * *

Hello!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I'm really glad about the ones who add my story as their favorite story. But I would be happier if you review it also. I need your opinion about the story. Although they motive me to continue, the also help my writing skills and imagination.

Maybe I should delete it?

And here, I want to give special thanks to my lovely readers who reviewed:

Thecoldorangesoda: I'm content that you liked it.

animelove20: I thought that if someone sees something that doesn't believe in it, well… the result would be like what Sasuke did :D Of course Fainted Sasuke is funny in my opinion XD and Naruto's cuteness helped a lot too ^.^ it will get more interesting in few chapters a head.

zimeatspotatoes: I'm pleased that you enjoyed it. I'm not into songfic either. But that song, as you said, really fit in to this chapter. I hope you like this chapter too. ^.^

And by the way, I can't update soon. My exams in university are starting. T.T. Wish me luck ;)

…Angel from Hell…


End file.
